Kanpeki Kaori
by kireinamegami
Summary: Kagome is all alone in the battle with her rivals. What happens when she falls in love with a man she doesn't really know about? What's going to happen to her, her company, and her love life? InuKag, MirSan (Language, Subtle Sex Scenes)
1. Anshin

Hi everyone. This is Kirei na Megami. Kanpeki Kaori is my first Inuyasha fanfiction. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Anshin

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"_My dear Kagome… please forgive me that I cannot be with you all the way, and I'm leaving you such burden. I'm sorry."_ Kagome's cheeks are filled with tear marks. "_No please! Grandpa, don't leave me please!"_ Kagome's eyes went blank as the hand that she was holding went limp. The heart monitor gave out a steady long beep indicating the patient's heart was no longer beating. Kagome wept on her grandfather's bedside, still holding his hand tightly. "_Grandpa…Don't worry. I'm going to make sure that our company will be prosperous."_

* * *

After the funeral issues had been taken care of, Kagome threw her small frame onto her soft king size bed. Her eyes became sore and swollen from the endless grieving and her heart ached and felt tired from all the turmoil she had been through. Kagome reached over to the nightstand and took out her photo album. She carefully flipped the pages and cried at the sight of her family. "_Jii-chan, Otou-san, Okaa-san…Why must you all leave me?" _Kagome remembered the happy moments with her family. The days when they were not as wealthy, but they were definitely happier.

Kagome's brother Souta, majored in chemistry back in college, and at the age of 20, he created a fragrance that would last for more than 24 hours. It was a big hit to the fashion industry. Souta named it _Yuri & Kagome_ after the two most important women in his life at that time, his mother and sister. The Higurashi became quite well off as a result of Souta's invention; because of that, they had enough funds to establish a fashion company of their own, which designed and sold mainly fashion and long-lasting-perfumes. They decided to label their family company _Kanpeki_. Within a few years, _Kanpeki_ became the rival of _Kagayaki_, another famous fashion company. Perhaps it was the competition that made Souta decide to pursue a doctorate degree in chemistry in hopes of prospering _Kanpeki_. He headed to Columbia University in New York. Kagome remembered how she had helped Souta on his girlfriend issues back in elementary school. She loved those times, but she knew that it could never happen again. "_Souta…come back soon. We need you here."_

* * *

"_Miss Higurashi, I know it is hard. It's hard for all of us, but please, we need your presence in the office. Please be here as soon as you can." _Kagome didn't say anything and she closed her cell phone. Her head was aching and she couldn't think at all. Her grandfather had just died from old age; her parents passed away in a plane accident; her brother was on another continent, and she was the only person left in the family who could decide things for _Kanpeki_ until Souta came back from his studies.

Kagome finally got up from her bed and headed to the bathroom. She scrutinized herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still red and swollen, and her face was stained by trails of tears. She opened the top drawer of her bathroom counter and took out some cream, foundation, powder, and blush. She applied make-up to her face and glared at her reflection.

"_I look a little bit better than before. Now I just need some eyeliner and lip-gloss."_ After Kagome finished, she went to her wardrobe looking for something to put on. She decided on a black suit and a silky pink blouse. "_This looks a bit plain; perhaps a brooch will do."_ Kagome took out a pink lily brooch made out of rhinestone, and pinned it to her suit. She examined her whole body in a mirror before she headed out. "_I hope today won't be too stressful. I don't need any problems right now…" _Kagome climbed into her silver convertable BMW and left her house.

Kagome stopped her car in front of a tall corporate building called _Kanpeki._ _'What should I do? I don't want to go in and bother myself with all those business issues.' _Kagome thought to herself dejectedly. She reached for her purse and took out her cell phone. She searched for her secretary's name in her phonebook and pressed the dial button.

"_Hello? This is Kanpeki CEO's office; Taijiya Sango speaking. How may I help you?" _Kagome listened to that upbeat tone of her secretary who also happened to be her best friend. She slowly answered, _"Sango-chan…is there anything important to discuss with the Board of Advisers?"_

Kagome put her head on the steering wheel and listened to the list of so-called-important things that Sango was telling her.

"_Kagome-chan, where are you right now? The office is in a chaos. We desperately need you here. Also, the ceremony for the new CEO is today at 3:30pm. I hope you didn't forget that the ceremony is for you, Kagome-chan."_

Kagome whimpered at the title. She didn't want to be the president. She was forced to become one because no one else was present. _"Sango-chan, I'll be there around 3:00 pm then. See you later."_

Kagome closed her cell phone before Sango could object. She knew that deep inside, once she returned to the office, she would be bombarded by all those paperwork and the evilness of entrepreneurship.

The next destination in Kagome's mind was _Anshin. _It was her favorite place to eat. Although it was a restaurant, it was very quiet and the atmosphere there was peaceful. That was why whenever Kagome was troubled; she would go sit at the bar and just unwind. Little she knew that this visit could have a great effect on her in the future.

* * *

"_Hello Kagome-san. The usual?" _The bartender asked as he saw Kagome walked in.

Kagome sat down on a stool and slightly nodded her head. The bartender took the cue and proceeded to mix her usual drink.

"_Kagome-san. Here's your Innocent Passion."_ The drink was brought in front of Kagome. She took a sip and smiled, "_Kouga-kun, your drink-making skill has just improved a notch." _

Kouga blushed a little at Kagome's compliment, but his expression changed drastically as he saw another customer that came in. That customer came straight to the bar and took the empty stool next to Kagome's. _"Wolf-turd, the usual." _The customer said not too politely.

Kouga fought back, _"I don't know what your usual is. Dog-face."_

The _dog-face_ became distorted and he said, _"You know what? I'm not in a mood to deal with you today. Give me a Virgin Sex on the Beach." _Kagome blushed at the name. She knew the drink existed on the menu but she never dared to order it.

"_Inuyasha you just don't care who's around you. We have a lady here and you're ordering a drink with such a nasty name." _Kouga said considerably but Inuyasha thought otherwise.

"_Well first of all, it is just a drink. It's not like I would really have sex with a virgin on a beach. I'd prefer it in a bed. Second, you're the one who made up those stupid names."_ Kagome's cheeks' color intensified to a darker shade of pink, but this time she let out a small giggle.

The two males looked at her strangely. With the type of hatred between the two males, they certainly did not think their little quarrel was amusing.

"_I'm sorry but it was a little bit funny. Never mind about me. Please continue on."_ Kagome said as she chuckled.

Kouga decided not to deal with Inuyasha and went to make his _Virgin Sex on the Beach_. Inuyasha crossed his arms and said quietly, _"No way we could continue after your comment." _

Kagome turned and look at this man next to her. He had long silky hair tied back with a hairtie, and he was wearing grayish silver suit from Armani. She thought she could faint from his cologne. It smelled so refreshing, or maybe a little too much.

Inuyasha felt an intense gaze upon himself, so he turned to the source.

"_Is there something on my face?" _

Kagome felt embarrassed that she was caught in the act. She lowered her head and answered him quietly, _"No…"_

Kouga came back at this moment and gave Inuyasha his usual. _"Don't you have work you dog-faced?" _Kouga asked as he wiped the glasses with a piece of cloth.

Inuyasha took a sip and glared at Kouga, _"So what? I don't need to do anything. Everything's being taken care of by Sesshomaru. He doesn't trust me anyway. He thinks I'm not responsible enough." _He "keh"-ed.

Kouga sighed. _"Maybe you really are not responsible enough. Kagome-san is much better than you." _

Inuyasha was shocked to hear _Kagome._ He turned and looked at Kagome, _"The Kagome on Yuri & Kagome perfume by Kanpeki?" _

Kagome stopped drinking and returned the stare. She thought to herself, _"Well, I'm not surprised that he knows about the perfume. It was a big hit and it is what got us rich anyway. Everyone knows about that perfume. Yuri, my mother's name, and my name… I can't believe Souta actually labeled his first creation like that. Silly brother." _

Kagome nodded as a response to Inuyasha's question, but Inuyasha was not satisfied with just one question. _"Are you Higurashi Kagome? The president of Kanpeki?"_

Now Kagome was surprised. She gave him a look of disbelief, but she tried to look indifferent. _"What makes you think that I'm that Kagome?"_

As hard as Kagome attempted to look unaffected, Inuyasha knew that it was her from his keen observation ability. _"What a lucky day." _Inuyasha thought to himself. He didn't want to scare off this attractive woman in front of him, so he shrugged off the topic.

"_Never mind that. What is that drink you're having? You know already that mine is Virgin Sex on the Beach. From the color of the drink, it looks like Innocent Passion. Am I correct?" _Kagome nodded with a smile. _"How did you know? Are you a beverage expert?" _

Inuyasha chuckled, _"No. I'm just really good at observing things. Sometimes people as well."_

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She felt like he meant he had observed her, but she convinced herself that maybe she was just paranoid.

Kouga saw the interaction between Inuyasha and Kagome, and he was not feeling too pleased about it. He knew Inuyasha was a womanizer, and he did not want Kagome to fall into his traps. _"Kagome-san, don't you have meeting with your Board of Advisers today?" _Kouga asked.

Kagome looked upset at the mention of her Board of Advisers. They had been trying to convince Kagome to sell some of the stocks of the company, but she refused. She believed that _Kanpeki_ was her family's and only theirs. She didn't want any strangers to hold power in the Higurahi's company. _"Nope, Kouga-kun. I only have something to attend to in the afternoon." _Kagome answered and continued to flavor her drink. Perhaps Kagome felt stressed under the forceful stares of the two men, she finished her drink hurriedly and bid the two men goodbye.

"_Does she come here often?" _Inuyasha asked Kouga right after Kagome left the restaurant.

"_Look dog-face. Leave Kagome alone. You can touch and play every other women but not Kagome. She's a decent but unfortunate girl." _

Kouga wanted to warn his friend not to bother Kagome, or he would break the friendship between them. However, they grew up together, and he sincerely didn't want to ruin the friendship and brotherhood over a woman, even if that meant giving up the woman that he loved the most.

Inuyasha understood what Kouga truly meant, and he also understood why Kouga had stopped at where he had. They knew each other too well. Inuyasha didn't react to Kouga's friendly warning; he thought to himself, _"I'm sorry my friend, but I just got to have her. I just got to."_


	2. A New Position

**Previous Chapter of _Kanpeki Kaori_:**

_Kagome nodded as a response to Inuyasha's question, but Inuyasha was not satisfied with just one question. "Are you Higurashi Kagome? The president of Kanpeki?" Now Kagome was surprised. She gave him a look of disbelief, but she tried to look indifferent. "What makes you think that I'm that Kagome?" As hard as Kagome attempted to look unaffected, Inuyasha knew that it was her from his keen observation ability. "What a lucky day." Inuyasha thought to himself. He didn't want to scare off this attractive woman in front of him, so he shrugged off the topic. _

_Inuyasha didn't react to Kouga's friendly warning; he thought to himself, "I'm sorry my friend, but I just got to have her. I just got to."

* * *

¤¤¤¤Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

Chapter 2

A New Position

After the surprising interaction with Kagome in _Anshin_, Inuyasha was extremely excited. He had tried so many different ways hoping that he could meet Higurashi Kagome somehow, but he failed every time. Whether it was a business party or some other luxurious balls, Kagome would always ask some other people to go as her representative. He never understood why that woman refused to attend any socializing event. Inuyasha simply assumed that Kagome was anti-social after all the disappointment that she brought him. After meeting Kagome at the restaurant, Inuyasha's impression of her changed. She didn't seem to be anti-social; rather she seemed to be a little bit miserable.

"_That wench, I'll teach her not to reject any more parties."_ Inuyasha thought as he took a seat in front of his desk. He looked at his desktop and browsed through his image folder. The folder was filled with Kagome's pictures. _"Higurashi Kagome. You can't escape from me now."_ He let a smile come onto his lips. He turned his seat around and looked at the building across him.

"_Kanpeki huh? It doesn't look that glorious. Kagayaki is much more magnificent."_

* * *

Kagome looked at the _Omega_ diamond watch on her wrist. She smiled at the sight of the watch. 

"_The present that my grandpa gave me when I was 20; my coming of age present."_

Kagome stood on the marble stairs in front of _Kanpeki, _and stared at the watch for a long time. She was brought back to reality when she heard her name called.

"_Kagome-chan, you're late. Hurry because the ceremony is about to start!" _

Kagome looked up and saw her best friend running toward her. Her ponytail was swaying in the air elegantly and she ran in those high heels as if they were sneakers.

"_Hai Sango-chan, I'm coming."_

Sango walked quickly behind Kagome. They waited for their personal elevator to reach the lobby before they went in and pressed the button to the top floor.

"_Sango-san…" _Kagome said in a soft tone.

"_Hai Kagome-san?" _

Sango would only add the honorific title when they were both in the company. They didn't want anyone to misunderstand that it was okay to call their president '_Kagome-chan.'_ Actually, Kagome did not care, but Sango insisted on that title.

"_I'm nervous Sango-san. What if I humiliate myself in front of the whole staff? What if I'm not a good president?"_

Kagome fidgeted with her blazer sleeves. She couldn't look at Sango in the eyes. She felt like all her strength was escaping from her body. Sango studied the girl next to her. She felt terribly sorry for Kagome.

"_Kagome-san, everything will be okay. The ceremony only lasts for thirty minutes, and all you have to do is give those old geezers a speech. That's all. There's nothing to fear Kagome-san. You know you can do a great job at leading the company."_ Sango reassured Kagome. At the same time, the elevator reached the top floor, and the door slowly opened allowing the ladies to go to the largest conference room within the whole building.

Before Sango opened the doors for Kagome, she reassured Kagome once again, _"Kagome-san. Mr. Higurahi, Mrs. Higurashi, and the former president Mr. Higurashi will be watching over you. Please believe in yourself, Kagome-san." _

Kagome merely nodded. Both of them walked into the conference room burying their fear under their beautiful but yet untouchable appearance.

After listening to the speeches by all the departments, it was finally the new president's turn. _"What kind of ceremony is this? There isn't any show at all. It's only speeches and more speeches. I'm getting bored."_ Kagome thought before her name was called by the announcer.

Kagome straightened her clothes and headed toward the stage. She walked up to the stage and looked down to the audience. She started to panic. Even though she had accompanied her grandfather to various news events, she had never been alone. Now, she's on the stage all by herself, and everyone's attention was on her. She felt tongue-tied. Her vision shifted to Sango, and she saw a warm smile from Sango. Kagome suddenly felt her anxiousness vanish into thin air.

"_Oh Sango-chan, you're always there for me. I'll believe in our friendship. I can do this."_ Kagome thought before she spoke.

"_First of all, thank you for taking your time to come to this ceremony. I realize that not all of you may know who I am. I'm Higurashi Kagome. I'm the grand-daughter of the former President of Kanpeki. From today on, I'll be leading Kanpeki into prosperity; however, in order to do that, I need all of you to be by my side. I cannot do this alone. Because a company simply cannot exist with only a president, a company also needs the staff to work diligently and gracefully. From what I have observed, all of you, and I mean all of you, have been putting great effort into Kanpeki, and all of you have been working splendidly for my grandfather. I sincerely wish that all of you will do the same thing for me. I may not be a perfect president, but I'm willing to learn from you. Please guide me along the way. Thank you."_

Kagome decided that she should end her speech, and she bowed with refinement to the audience. For half a minute, it was complete silence, and Kagome remained bowed. She started to worry, wondering if her speech was horrible. Her worry was defeated by a great round of applause. Kagome looked up and saw everyone cheering for her. She looked over to Sango, who smiled brightly and gave her a thumbs-up. Kagome was touched by the ovation, and her tears almost flowed out disobediently. She held in her tears of joy as the ceremony concluded.

* * *

Inuyasha watched attentively at the television's plasma screen. _"Honey, your dance moves are getting better and better." _Inuyasha whispered into his lover's ear. She snuggled closer to him as she heard the compliment. 

"_Inuyasha baby, you're flattering me a little bit too much. I will get cocky that way."_ Kikyo replied in a low, yet refined tone.

Inuyasha looked at his girlfriend who sat on his lap coyly. He could see playfulness in her eyes. _"You want to go rest in my bedroom?" _Inuyasha suggested with a wink.

Kikyo pretended to hesitate before she nodded in agreement. Once Inuyasha saw the approval, he carried her bridal style and ran to his bedroom. He kicked open his bedroom door and slammed it closed with his foot.

* * *

Sango waited impatiently in front of Kagome's office. _"Kagome-san, would you please hurry? We're closing and we're late for our reservation."_

Kagome heard annoyance in her friend's voice. She swiftly took a pile of folders and shoved them into her purse. She checked her agenda carefully once again to make sure that she had not missed any important documents.

"_Okay, Sango-san, I'm all set and ready to go."_

She answered her friend as she was leaving her office. Kagome stopped when she reached the door. She inspected the room that used to be her grandfather's office.

"_Grandpa, don't worry. I'll take good care of our company."_

As soon as she made the promise, she turned to Sango and exclaimed cheerfully, _"Sango-san, where is this restaurant that you've been talking about? I can't wait! I'm starving."_

Sango rolled her eyes and said, _"And just a few seconds ago, you looked like you were never going to leave your office."_

Kagome giggled, _"Gomen nasai Sango-chan. Let's go."_

* * *

Inuyasha lazily pushed the blanket away, revealing his well toned torso. He put several pillows against the headboard to give himself some support as he laid down. He reached over to the nightstand and took a pack of cigarettes. He brought the pack toward Kikyo; a gesture that usually asked people whether they wanted a cigarette; Kikyo shook her head and covered her naked body with the same blanket. Before Inuyasha lighted the cigarette, he gave her a soft peck on her cheek. _"Kikyo honey, that was great. Can you hear me?"_

Inuyasha heard incoherent mumbles followed by soft snoring. He noticed that his girlfriend had fallen asleep already. He smiled at his angel. _"Kikyo, don't you ever leave me. I would not allow it." _

Inuyasha decided to shower and then head out to buy some food. After the intense exercise that he had just gotten, his stomach was growling loudly.

He walked nakedly to the bathroom and studied the bite-mark on his shoulder and other scratches all over his body in front of the mirror. He thought to himself proudly, _"I must have been really good to make her bite me like that." _He chuckled at the thought and marched toward the shower stall.

* * *

"_Sango-chan, this place is packed! I'm glad you made a reservation, or else we'll have to wait in line like the other 20 people outside." _Kagome felt relieved that she had escaped the torture of waiting in line. 

Sango gently smacked Kagome's back for her comment. _"You know, Kagome-chan, if we had gotten here 5 minutes later, we would have had to stand in the line bcause the reservation would have been cancelled" _

Kagome giggled and apologized once again for her slowness. After both of the ladies were settled and had ordered their food, Kagome excused herself to the ladies' room. While she made her way through the crowded hallway, she bumped into a man causing her to fall backward. The young man was surprised but he had fast reflexes; he caught Kagome by her waist and pulled her close as an instinct. Their pelvises came into contact and Kagome's face immediately turned red. She apologized and bowed, hoping that she could hide her blush that way. The young man smirked, _"What a coincidence. It's Kagome."_

Kagome recognized the voice instantly. She looked up and her eyes were met with golden orbs. _"Oh, it's you. Um… I'm not sure how to address you." _

Kagome was about to address him by his first name, but she thought it was inappropriate. They had only met once at _Anshin_. However, she did not seem to notice that Inuyasha had called her by her first name.

"_Ha, you don't have to be so uptight. Just call me Inuyasha. That'll be fine. I'm calling you by your first name anyway. Is that okay with you?" _

Kagome nodded. Her eyes shifted from his face to his right shoulder.

"_Inuyasha…Is that a bite-mark on your shoulder? What happened to you? You look like you got scratched everywhere by a furious cat or something." _Kagome scrutinized the scars up close. She looked up and her face was merely inches away from his. Their eyes met once again. Kagome's heart beat radically increased, and more blood was pumped into her cheeks.

Kagome thought she could die from embarrassment. She excused herself and ran to the bathroom before Inuyasha had a chance to explain the scars.

"_Damn Baka. Why the hell did you choose to wear a wife beater? You're showing your wild sex evidence to everyone!"_ Inuyasha thought angrily to himself and made a mental note not to wear a wife beater after each sack session.

"_Mr. Kagayaki, your order is ready."_ The waitress at the receptionist area said politely. Inuyasha paid the bill and left the restaurant.

Kagome poked her head out from the bathroom, investigating the area to see if Inuyasha was present anywhere. She found no sight of him and she let out a sigh of relief. She walked back to the seat appearing more exhausted than she had before she went to the bathroom. Sango noticed that her friend was troubled, considering that she was astute.

"_Ok Kagome, spill it. What's wrong?"_

Kagome looked amazed but she knew she could hide nothing from Sango. She told Sango about her meeting with Inuyasha and the embarrassing incident when she was heading to the ladies' room. However, for some unknown reason, Kagome left out the name. She plainly referred to him as _A Young Man Met at Anshin._ Sango gave Kagome an odd look after Kagome finished telling her the story.

"_Kagome-chan, you said he had bite mark on his shoulder and scratches all over his body?"_

Kagome nodded.

"_Did you ask him how he got them?"_

Kagome shook her head. _"I felt so embarrassed. I just ran away as fast as I could…I didn't have time to ask him." _

"_Well, my guess is that all the scars on him came from a fierce work out in bed."_

Kagome gasped. Deep inside she knew that her friend was probably right, but a part of her refused to believe that Inuyasha was that type of men.

"_Sango-chan, maybe you're right." _Kagome whispered to herself.

Sango couldn't hear what Kagome said, and she forgot to ask because their food came.

* * *

Author's Message Board: 

_-Omega_ is a famous manufacturer of expensive Swiss watches.

Inuyasha is human and he has long black hair. His dog ears are gone cries but he still has his handsome golden eyes.

Kagome is about the age of 24. In _Kanpeki Kaori_, Souta's only two years younger than Kagome. Sango's 24 also.

Inuyasha is about the age of 25 going on to 26.

Kikyo's the same age as Inuyasha, but she's a few months older.

* * *

Hi everyone I hope you enjoyed _Kanpeki Kaori_ so far I have to thank **Angel-of-dark-Spirits** and **HanyouVixen** for reviewing my story! I finally know how it feels when someone reviewed your story! 

Also, **MILLIONS OF THANKS TO KAGOME1514** for being my beta-reader. I have way too many grammar errors, and she spent lots of time in fixing them Everyone, let us applaud for Kagome-chan ¤applaud¤ :D


	3. Crisis

**Previous Chapter of _Kanpeki Kaori_:**

"_Higurashi Kagome. You can't escape from me now."_ He let a smile come onto his lips. He turned his seat around and looked at the building across him.

"_Kanpeki huh? It doesn't look that glorious. Kagayaki is much more magnificent."_

……

"_First of all, thank you for taking your time to come to this ceremony. …From today on, I'll be leading Kanpeki into prosperity; however, in order to do that, I need all of you to be by my side…I may not be a perfect president, but I'm willing to learn from you. Please guide me along the way. Thank you."_

……

"_Ha, you don't have to be so uptight. Just call me Inuyasha. That'll be fine. I'm calling you by your first name anyway. Is that okay with you?" _

Kagome nodded. Her eyes shifted from his face to his right shoulder.

……

Deep inside she knew that her friend was probably right, but a part of her refused to believe that Inuyasha was that type of men.

* * *

Chapter 3

Crisis

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome took out the documents from her purse. She put them neatly on her desk as she began to look over the papers. She sat down on her executive officer chair and took the first folder from the pile. As she was about to begin, she glanced over to a picture that was framed by glass. It was a picture of her whole family when she was in high school.

"_Grandpa, Otoo-san, Okaa-san…"_ Kagome allowed a teardrop escape from her eye, but she wiped it away with her night gown sleeve. _"This isn't a time to grieve Kagome. Get your act together…Kanpeki depends on you." _

After reading through several thick documents and analyzing them, Kagome decided that she could continue tomorrow at her office. She dragged her worn out body to the bed and hid herself under the blanket. Slowly she drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

"_Kagome…Souta…The plane that your parents took…exploded on top of the Pacific Ocean…" _Kagome and Souta's grandfather announced the horrid news to the siblings. They looked no more than eighteen. _"No! This cannot be happening! No!" _

Kagome saw herself crying in her grandfather's arms, and Souta trembling next to her. Their grandfather was trying his best not to cry in front of his grandchildren, and comfort the two poor children who had just lost their parents. The younger Kagome was weeping heartbreakingly while Souta tried to hold in his tears.

"_Grandpa…How can this be happening? How? This is so unfair!" _Kagome yelled as she cried. _"We can't even find their bodies and give them a proper funeral…" _Kagome continued to sob. Their grandfather had no idea what to say; he had no idea what could make those children feel better. He made a gesture to Souta indicating that he wanted him to come closer. Souta couldn't hold in his sadness anymore. He ran toward his grandfather and sobbed together with his sister. Their grandfather could do nothing other than hug the two children tightly.

Kagome stood in a corner of the house that they used to live in and observed the whole scene. Before she realized, the setting switched to a hospital. She vividly remembered what happened in that hospital.

Once again, Kagome saw herself weeping and holding her grandfather's hand.

"_My dear Kagome… please forgive me that I cannot be with you all the way, and I'm leaving you such a burden. I'm sorry."_

Kagome's grandfather said weakly. It sounded as if he was using his remaining strength to talk. Kagome saw herself shaking her head violently.

"_No please! Grandpa, don't leave me please!"_

She heard herself begging her grandfather not to leave her, then she saw a straight line on the heart beat monitor. Kagome focused on herself again. She was still holding his hand.

"_Grandpa…Don't worry. I'm going to make sure that our company will be prosperous."_

Kagome looked at her crying self. She wanted to run to her and hug that poor girl, but suddenly, thousands of alarms were going off…

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and realized that all of her five alarms went off. She got up and turned off each of the alarms. She went to the bathroom and realized that she had been crying in reality too. She followed her daily routine: brushed her teeth, washed her face, applied make-up, went to the wardrobe and picked out an outfit. This time, she chose a suit with a skirt instead. The suit was black. Kagome didn't want to wear other colors yet. She was still mourning over her grandfather's death. Even so, she didn't want to appear too depressed; therefore, she would choose an accessory to lighten up her business outfit.

She checked how she looked before she headed out to _Kanpeki_. The moment she left her house, she felt as if the sky didn't like her either. It was gloomy and the sun was blocked by numerous gray clouds.

"_I have a feeling that today isn't going to be a good day." _Kagome thought as she climbed into her car.

The moment Kagome stepped into her office. Sango ran up to her and asked, _"Did you read today's Finance Journal?" _Kagome was shocked to see Sango so apprehensive.

"_No I haven't, Sango-san. What happened?"_ Kagome told Sango the truth. She honestly did not have a slight idea of what was happening.

"_Well I'm sure you know of Kagayaki."_ Sango said.

"_I heard they are another perfume company like us. What's the big deal?" _It was obvious that Kagome was oblivious to what went on around her company.

"_Oh Kami-sama! Kagome-san, Kagayaki is not any perfume company. They are our rival. They are the strongest and the most persistent rival of Kanpeki. Didn't the former president inform you anything about them?" _Sango sounded urgent which confused Kagome further.

"_Okay, so Kagayaki is our fearsome rival. Anyway Sango-san, just tell me what happened!" _Kagome could no longer stand the suspense, and the feeling of danger that she was sensing.

"_Kagome-san, a few days ago, the President of Kagayaki, Kagayaki Sesshomaru had a news conference with all the important people in fashion industry and lots of reporters. They appeared to be advertising for their new products, but in reality, they were targeting at us. The death of the former president was a definite blow to our company and our stocks are going down. If we don't do anything, we'll lose our customers and our reputation. Our stocks cannot afford to go any lower than it is now."_

"_Wait. Stocks? I thought no one holds any share of Kanpeki."_

"_Kagome-san, the former president allowed 20 of the shares to be sold. Currently, you're holding 60 and Souta-kun is holding 20. We had to share the stocks Kagome-san, or else we would not have enough funds to continue on our business."_

Kagome's face paled. She couldn't believe how oblivious she was to everything. This was only her second day as the CEO of _Kanpeki_, and such a crisis was already happening. Her confidence was tumbling down like a tower being bulldozed.

"_Sango-san, what do we have to do?"_ Kagome asked pleadingly. She didn't want to lose the company. Her grandfather spent all of his time and energy into _Kanpeki_ to bring the company to where it was now. If the company bankrupted in her hands, how could she face her family? Sango saw the fright in Kagome's eyes. She told Kagome the only thing she could think of that might be able to help _Kanpeki._

"_Kagome-san, please give your brother Souta-kun a phone call tonight. He might be able to help."_

Kagome's face lighted up a bit upon hearing her brother's name. _"Right! How can I forget about Souta? My brother, Souta, the one who created Yuri & Kagome."

* * *

Author's Message Board:_

Are you guys proud of me? Two chappies a day! Yay Please review .

Again, Thank you Kagome-chan (Kagome1514) for revising my chappies! hug


	4. Solutions

**Previous Chapter of _Kanpeki Kaori_: ("Previously on Kanpeki Kaori" sounds cooler. Lol.)**

"_Kagome-san, a few days ago, the President of Kagayaki, Kagayaki Sesshomaru had a news conference with all the important people in fashion industry and lots of reporters. They appeared to be advertising for their new products, but in reality, they were targeting at us. The death of the former president was a definite blow to our company and our stocks are going down. If we don't do anything, we'll lose our customers and our reputation. Our stocks cannot afford to go any lower than it is now."_

…

"_Kagome-san, please give your brother Souta-kun a phone call tonight. He might be able to help."_

Kagome's face lighted up a bit upon hearing her brother's name. _"Right! How can I forget about Souta? My brother, Souta, the one who created Yuri & Kagome."_

* * *

Chapter 4

Solutions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome couldn't wait till evening. She was very worried about her company. She kept reiterating her footsteps in her office. Once the clock on her wall stuck noon, she picked up her personal phone line and dialed.

..(The following dialogue is in English)

"_May I please speak to Souta?"_

"_Oh. Are you Kagome? Please hold on." _The person who spoke from the other end of the phone was apparently a girl, and the fact that it was a girl puzzled Kagome. She thought Souta's roommate was a male.

..(The dialogue switched back to Japanese…I know it's English but pretend that it is)

"_Nee-chan! How are you? I haven't spoken to you for a long time!" _

Kagome hurriedly asked her question before it slipped her mind, _"Before we discuss anything, who was the person that answered the phone? I thought your roommate is supposed to be a male!"_

"_Nee-chan…" _Kagome could hear the uncertainty in Souta's voice. _"She's my uh… girlfriend."_ Kagome's jaw dropped. She knew her brother was good-looking but she never imagined Souta actually having a girlfriend, let alone living together.

"_Wait wait… Clarify something for me Souta. Are you two living together? So the roommate that you told me about is not male." _

Souta sighed, _"Hai, nee-chan. I'm living with her. I met her in the university and we are both studying the same thing. Coincidentally, she also knows a lot, and I mean a lot, about perfumes. She might actually know more than you, nee-chan."_

"_Oh hush Souta. You know I'm better at designing fashion and so on. Mixing fragrances or extracting specific molecules and put them into some solution is never my turf." _

"_Okay nee-chan. I know that point about you. Anyway I'm sure you didn't make an international phone call just to ask me how I am"_

Kagome was pleased that Souta asked. She knew all the time that he was bright.

"_Oh Souta, I don't know how to say it. To cut it short, Kanpeki is in danger."_

It was a complete silence from the other end for about half minute, and then Souta spoke again. _"What kind of danger nee-chan? Physical danger as in there's a fire in your office or something?" _Kagome's amazed at how her brother never eased to make jokes.

"_No, my dear brother, remember Kagayaki? Sango-chan told me that they are targeting us. They are trying to ruin our stock and our reputation." _

"_Well, do you have anything idea on how to solve this dilemma?"_

"_Souta! If I knew how I would not be talking on the phone with you right now. I want to discuss this matter with you."_

"_Nee-chan, I read the news from the internet. All Kagayaki did was introducing their new product. We just need to come up with something better. That's all"_

"_Easy for you to say, Souta. You know damn well that no one else in Kanpeki can make perfumes as good as you do!" _

Souta thought for a minute, and he replied, _"Nee-chan, I'll try to come up with something tomorrow morning. As soon as I do, I will email the protocol to you." _Kagome was relieved upon hearing the solution. _"Thanks Souta. You really saved my butt." _

Souta chuckled as he said, _"Don't mention it nee-chan. I am a part of Kanpeki after all."_

"_Goodnight Souta. Don't stay up too late with your girlfriend."_

"_Nee-chan! I'm not like that, and you know it!" _

Kagome smiled earnestly. She knew her brother was not that type of guy, but she just found it to be amusing to tease her brother.

"_Just kidding. Good night."_

"_Good night, nee-chan."_

Kagome put her phone back onto the cradle and felt relieved. She knew her brother would pull her through somehow. The silence in the room was interrupted by the phone.

Kagome looked at the number that appeared on the screen and it was from _Anshin._

Believing that it was probably Kouga, Kagome answered the phone and almost dropped it when she heard a low and alluring masculine voice. She asked herself if she recognized the voice, and her brain didn't seem to work. She was speechless for a while.

"_Is my voice that attractive, Kagome?" _

Kagome was brought back into reality when the guy on the phone laughed. She could almost see the word 'proud' from that laugh. _"Who could this arrogant bastard be?" _Kagome kept asking herself.

"_Excuse me to interrupt your amusement, but do I know you?"_ Kagome tried to restrain her temper and sound professional.

"_Oh Kagome, you don't know me?"_

"_I'm afraid I don't."_

"_It's Inuyasha. Remember the guy you met in Anshin?"_

"_Oh! Inuyasha, I remember." _Kagome's heart skipped a few beats when he said he was Inuyasha. She could never believe that he could call her. _"How did you get my number?"_

"_Oh I was looking through Kouga's phone book and he has your number in it. This is your personal phone line right?"_

"_Yes it is. Why?"_

"_Nothing really, I just don't think I'm good enough to deal with secretaries…" _

Kagome waited patiently for Inuyasha to finish. _"Say…Kagome, are you busy tomorrow night?"_

Kagome's heartbeat quickened. _"Oh my God, is he going to ask me out on a date?"_ She was deciding what to say, when Inuyasha interrupted her thought.

"_I'll take that silence as a yes. Great, I'll pick you up in front of your company at 7 p.m. See you tomorrow." _

Before Kagome could say anything, the line was dead. Her heartbeat remained rapid and her cheeks were flushed. Her mind had finished registering what had just happened; then she squealed and held her face in her palms.

Sango ran into the room when she heard Kagome screaming.

"_What happened?"_

Kagome lifted her head and looked at Sango with her bright eyes.

"_The guy from Anshin had just asked me out on a date."_

_

* * *

Author's Message Board:_

Wow. This chapter is short…Sorry about that. I'm quite busy lately.

Thanks to Kagome1514 for revising again! Xoxo!


	5. The First Date

**Previous Chapter of _Kanpeki Kaori_:**

"_Nee-chan, I'll try to come up with something tomorrow morning. As soon as I do, I will email the protocol to you." _Kagome was relieved upon hearing the solution. _"Thanks Souta. You really saved my butt." _Souta chuckled as he said, _"Don't mention it nee-chan. I am a part of Kanpeki after all."_

…

Kagome's heartbeat fastened. _"Oh my God, is he going to ask me out on a date?"_ She was deciding what to say, when Inuyasha interrupted her thought.

"_I'll take that silence as a yes. Great, I'll pick you up in front of your company at 7 p.m. See you tomorrow." _

Chapter 5

The First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Note:** Thoughts will be in_ italic_ from now on, and regular conversation will be in normal fonts.

* * *

Kagome took off work earlier that day. She drove home as fast as she could, but kept her speed under the limit. 

She ran into the bathroom right away once she got home. _"I've been sweating all day long; I can't go on a date all sticky and stinky!"_ She used her favorite expensive body wash which she had rarely used, and scrubbed herself all over with a wash cloth; especially her neck, arms and legs.

"_Is this okay? Grandpa hasn't passed away for more than a week, and I'm here all excited about a date with a guy that I barely know…Forgive me Grandpa if I have offended you."_

Kagome shut her eyes and napped for a bit in the steaming hot water. She wanted to look energetic and lively for the date; not dead-tired or stressed.

………………………………….

Inuyasha sat in his office grinning, happy that he had just asked Kagome out on a date; his fingers playing with the ribbons on the box on top of his desk. _"I hope she'll like this. Well, she should, since it's really hers to begin with."_

………………………………….

Kagome was now standing in front of her closet. _"What should I wear? He didn't really specify any place…I'll just wear something that's neutral in formality then."_ She picked out a white silk blouse, and a gray slack. After she finished applying make-up and perfume, she drove back to her company to wait for Inuyasha to pick her up.

………………………………….

Inuyasha sat up straight and noticed that it was already 7. _"Kagome should be getting off work and packing her things right now."_ He looked out of the window and saw a silver BMW driving into Kanpeki Kaori's parking lot. _"That's Kagome's car. Did she go home and drive back to the company?"_ Inuyasha waited for five minutes before he picked up his phone and dialed Kagome's personal phone line number. A woman was panting heavily when she picked up the phone.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as if he was concerned.

"Yea…I…I'm ...okay."

"Can you go now?"

"Um…yea, sure."

"Great, I'll see you in front of Kanpeki Kaori in 10 minutes." Inuyasha quickly closed his cell phone before Kagome could say anything else. He quickly put on his blazer and the adorned box on his desk. He turned off the lights in his office and walked toward his personal elevator. While he was walking, he heard his brother calling his name.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha…is that the proper way to talk to your brother like that?"

Inuyasha 'keh'ed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Just hurry the fuck up. I have a date to go to."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes lighted up. "You don't mean Kagome, do you?"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru questioningly. "You're the one who told me to date her."

"Right. But you were against it, because you didn't want to ruin things between you and that singer."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I don't have a choice, do I? It is for the sake of Kagayaki. I don't want to lose to some stupid business that just emerged into this industry."

Sesshomaru nodded; a simple gesture that showed his conformity; Inuyasha shook his head at his brother and walked into the elevator.

Inuyasha pressed the button to go to the lowest level; his personal garage.

Once the elevator door was opened, he saw his numerous expensive and trendy cars; most of them were sports cars. Instead of driving an expensive car, he climbed into a pretty common Honda civic.

Inuyasha started his engine and left his company through the 'backdoor.' He didn't want Kagome to see him driving out from Kagayaki, her rival, or see him driving an expensive car. He would expose himself that way.

'_It's not time for that wench to know the truth yet.'_

He purposely cruised around the area for a few minutes before stopping in front of Kanpeki Kaori.

………………………………….

Kagome got more nervous as the time passed. _'Oh Kami-sama, what should I do? He's going to be here very soon. Okay, okay…Kagome, calm down. It's not a big deal. It's not like you haven't been on a date before.'_

It was true. Kagome was attractive and intelligent, and that brought her lots of attention from guys, sometimes way too much. She didn't know the reason, but this Inuyasha guy make her feel extra nervous and she felt like she had to be careful around this guy.

'_Oh Kami-sama, don't tell me that I've already fallen in love with him! It cannot be possible!'_

Kagome looked up to the clock again and noticed that five minutes had already passed while she was arguing with herself. She didn't want to be late for the first date. She grabbed her purse and headed out.

"Wait Kagome-san!"

Kagome saw Sango running toward her. "What's wrong Sango-san?"

Sango extended her right hand, revealing Kagome what was in her palm. "Here, take it. I have a feeling that you might need it."

"Sango-san! I don't think I need this…at least I don't think he'll do anything on the first date."

Sango tried to even her breathing as she stood up straight.

"Just take it Kagome-san. You have to be cautious; you still don't know him that well."

Kagome smiled to her friend. She knew Sango did everything for her sake, and she knew she could trust her completely. She took the object from Sango's palm.

"Thank you Sango-san…for this extraordinary pepper spray."

Sango smiled back to her friend and patted her on her shoulder, "Good luck Kagome-san," and she pressed the elevator button for her.

………………………………….

Kagome walked toward the main door anxiously. She waited for a minute or two, and she finally saw Inuyasha. She wasn't quite sure how to react when she saw Inuyasha climbing out from a silver Honda civic. She muttered out a few words, "Um…Nice ride, Inuyasha-kun."

Inuyasha could see some resentment in her eyes. _'Another gold-digging bitch.'_ He kept his handsome posture. "Yea I know. It's my baby." Inuyasha winced at the things that just came out from his mouth. _'Shit, no way in hell this crappy car is my baby. My baby is the silver Ferrari that's still sitting in my garage!'_

"Oh, Kagome, please drop the 'kun'. It makes me feel uneasy." Inuyasha gave her one of his best subduing smiles.

Kagome blushed and looked away. She couldn't believe how handsome this guy was. _'I bet he's the only guy in the world that could be an angel and a devil at the same time.'_

Inuyasha smirked, as if he could interpret her thought just by reading her expression. Maybe that was because he was such a womanizer. _'I got to admit, this woman is quite attractive. Keh, my Kikyo is way more beautiful…but, I don't mind getting her to bed with me.'_

"Well Kagome, should we go?"

Inuyasha opened the door to the passenger seat; Kagome nodded and complied.

………………………………….

During the whole ride, Kagome didn't know what to say. She didn't want to appear dense or silly, but she didn't want to make him feel bad because she was the owner of Kanpeki Kaori, one of the most successful fragrance companies._ 'What should I talk about! I can't possibly talk about business or finance…I'll bore the hell out of this poor guy. What could he possibly be interested in? A guy like him is probably into female anatomy or female psychology.'_

It was as if Inuyasha could feel her anxiety; he turned on the radio and switched it to a pop station. _'This wench is probably into some mushy songs. Oh well, I don't really care since I'm basically tone deaf anyway, as Sesshomaru always says.'_

Kagome was quite surprised that romantic songs came on the radio. She had expected Inuyasha to listen to hard rock or metal; and then her ears caught her favorite singer's tune.

"Oh my God, Nozaki Kikyo's latest song is on the radio! Her latest album hasn't even come out yet!"

"You like Kikyo?"

"Kikyo? You do make it sounds as if you knew her personally. Like Kikyo? Are you kidding me? At the risk of sounding childish, I love her! She's my favorite singer. She has the talent AND the look, not like most of the singers that just got the looks and nothing else."

Inuyasha's heart raced; maybe it was because Kagome saw his girlfriend as her idol, or maybe because his conscience was kicking in. _'Damn, this wench likes Kikyo! Wait, loves Kikyo! Imagine when she finds out everything. She'll be so damn pissed and she'll probably chop off my penis.' _

"It's not like I knew her personally. I just went to some of her concerts and saw her in person. That's all."

There, some truth from Inuyasha. He actually did go to his girlfriend's concerts to root for her. He remembered how nervous she was before every concert. She couldn't go on the stage unless he was there watching her.

Kagome's eyes widened. "What? That's all? You have no idea that I've been dying to go to one of her concerts! I'd love to meet her in person and shake her hand!"

"What? You've never been to her concert?"

Kagome shook her head frantically. Inuyasha smiled. _'Great, an opportunity for me to win her over.'_

"You know what? I've gotten tips that Kikyo is going to host a concert very soon, possibly next month or so. If the rumor was true, would you want to go with me?"

Inuyasha concentrated on his driving but he could still see her excitement. He could feel that her face was beaming, and her eyes were shining.

"Really! You have to let me know! I always miss the chances to go to her concerts. The only time I get to see her is on television!"

"You'll get your chance soon."

'_That's one thing I can promise you Kagome: Kikyo's concert will be sometime next month.' _

………………………………….

Inuyasha and Kagome now both stood in front of an elegant restaurant. Kagome felt relieved that she had not been underdressed. Inuyasha extended out his arm, and Kagome gladly took it by putting her hand there. They walked into the restaurant, and then toward the reception area.

Inuyasha said to the receptionist, "Hello, I believe there's a reservation for Taketo Inuyasha."

The receptionist dressed in white shirt with a black bow tie, and a black slack checked the book and found Inuyasha's 'name'.

"Hai. Please come this way, Mr. Taketo."

Inuyasha brought up his hand and held the smooth hand that was on his arm. He took Kagome's hand into his, and tightened the grip.

"Shall we go Kagome?"

Kagome was surprised that he had held her hand so soon. Her face reddened and followed Inuyasha into the dining hall.

Kagome slowly sat on the seat that her date had pulled out for her. She scrutinized the place that she was in. It was not as elegant as most of the restaurants that she had been to, but she believed that for a guy like her date, it was probably the best that he could afford. When she came to this thought, her heart felt warmth that she had never felt before. _'He actually does all this for me…It seems almost too good to be true, but I still don't know whether he loves me or not.'_

Once both of them were settled and ordered their food, Inuyasha reached into his pocket and took out an adorned box. "Here, it's for you."

Kagome looked at the beautifully wrapped gift. "Oh Inuyasha, you shouldn't have." She shook her head indicating that she couldn't accept his gift.

Inuyasha insisted and pushed the present toward her. "No, please take it. I spent a lot of time looking for this. You have to take it, or all my effort will go in vain."

Kagome had no choice but to accept it. She slowly reached out her hand and held the box in her palms. "Should I open it?"

Inuyasha nodded, looking excitingly at Kagome.

Kagome could feel her cheeks starting to burn under his passionate gaze. She switched her attention to the box. Her delicate fingers started to undo the ribbons, and opened the box. Her eyes widened once again, and her jaw literally dropped.

"How did you find this Inuyasha?" Her voice sounded so urgent that could have shocked Inuyasha, if he hadn't known the origin of this gift.

"I found it in a pawn shop." He answered as a matter-of-factly.

"You have no idea how hard I've been trying to retrieve this ring!" Kagome almost shrieked.

"During a news conference, because of the crowd, you lost the ring that your mother gave you. You searched everywhere for it, and you even posted ads on the newspaper."

"That I will reward whoever that could find the ring for me."

Inuyasha smiled unknowingly. He was glad that he found it, but it wasn't really that hard for him to find the ring. He simply sent out almost all the employees in the company to search for the ring, and then he would give whoever that found it a reward in a generous amount of cash.

"Well Kagome, what will be my reward?"

"My ad said…"

"I don't want your money."

Inuyasha interrupted Kagome; he knew what the ad said: 'A $100,000 will be rewarded to whoever could find the ring. For more information, please contact Taijiya Sango.' Inuyasha thought comically, _'That woman must have lots of phones ringing. It must have been extremely infuriating.'_

While Inuyasha was amusing himself, Kagome was having trouble in finding the right thing to say.

"Well then…Inuyasha, what do you want?"

Inuyasha grinned. He had gotten her to exactly where he wanted her to be.

"I want a second date with you, a third date, a fourth, a fifth; in another word, I want you to be my girlfriend."

………………………………….

* * *

Author's Message Board:

grins evilly As the author of Kanpeki Kaori, I really like where this fic. is heading. :D It's only going to get better and more suspenseful...hehehe...

Thank you to all those people who reviewed! I was worried that no one will read my fictions… lol, I guess partial credit has to go to Kagome1514, for advertising my stories everywhere! Lol Thanks Kag-chan!

Thanks to** KAGOME1514** for being my beta

* * *

Review Responses: 

Angel-of-dark-spirits: Wow you're my first review for Kanpeki Kaori! hugs Yep! Inuyasha is kind of like a co-executive I'm kind of debating whether I should give Inuyasha silver hair… lol

Hanyou Vixen: Glad you like the "workroom conspiracy." Since you're not used to italic dialogue, I changed it. I'm pretty sure others probably have the same issue. :D Also, don't worry about Inu/Kik moments. They'll pass.

Kagome1514: I'm not going to spoil anything! Read on!

Kagome M.K: I'll try to update ASAP!

InuyashaMaster: Please be patient! . They'll get together soon.

SeToXsErEnItY-4eVeR: Miroku will show up eventually! Kikyo and Inuyasha well…Read on to find out! Lol

Zazolia: Yes, she's all giddy and happy!

xXaLwAyZ-LosTXx: Yay glad you like it!


	6. The Kiss

**Previous Chapter of _Kanpeki Kaori_:**

_"Well then…Inuyasha, what do you want?"_

_Inuyasha grinned. He had gotten her to exactly where he wanted her to be._

_"I want a second date with you, a third date, a fourth, a fifth; in another word, I want you to be my girlfriend."_

* * *

Chapter 6

The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Kagome wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't known this guy for more than a week, and he was already asking her to be his girlfriend. _'He sure does do things fast.'_ She could feel her cheeks getting hotter and hotter by each second. Her heart beat faster and faster under his intense gaze.

"Well, Kagome?"

Inuyasha fidgeted the napkin on his plate. Kagome saw his movement and she was convinced that he was nervous too.

"I um…"

The waitress chose this moment to bring them the food. Inuyasha exclaimed excitedly, "Wow! This food looks great! I'm starving!" Inuyasha gave the waitress once of his best grins which sent the waitress blushing. Kagome was slightly embarrassed as some of the other customers turned to look at them, but she was more surprised at herself when she felt a tint of jealousy in her.

"Um…Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha looked up from his food. He was already gorging the food down his throat. The etiquette wasn't quite what Kagome had expected. She decided to let it pass anyway.

"Yes?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome expectedly.

"About what you just asked me…" Kagome said lowering her head.

Inuyasha looked enlightened. He seemed as if he had forgotten what he had just asked her.

"Oh yeah, so Kagome…what's your answer?"

Kagome thought she could give this guy a try; he seemed sincere enough, at least he was better than all the other guys that had asked her out before.

Kagome nodded a simple gesticulation that showed her approval. Inuyasha was in bliss. He reached over the table and took Kagome's small hand in his.

"Thank you Kagome. Thank you for giving me a chance."

Kagome smiled and tilted her head slightly to the side. Inuyasha blushed, and that surprised him. _'Did I just blush for this wench? Hell no…no way in fucking hell.'_

* * *

Kikyo threw one of her satin pillows at her beloved boyfriend.

"What the hell do you mean I have to have a concert next month? I just had one three months ago! Do you have any idea how stressful it is to have a concert!"

Kikyo yelled at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha walked over and embraced her by her waist. "Kikyo baby, I did tell you what I'm doing is for Kagayaki right? Don't worry, I won't like that wench. She's not even a bit beautiful as you are." Inuyasha felt guilty at what he had just said. He seriously thought Kagome was beautiful; perhaps not more beautiful than Kikyo, but she was definitely beautiful in her own way.

Kikyo tried to wiggle her way out of his strong arms. "I know you're doing what you are doing for your company's sake. Still, Inuyasha! I can't stand seeing you with another girl."

Inuyasha planted soft kisses on her forehead, cheeks, nose, and then her lips.

"You have to trust me. This concert wouldn't be too stressful. You can pick any songs that you like. Hell, just do whatever you like; you know I'll support you all the way."

Kikyo finally smiled, and hugged her boyfriend back.

* * *

Kagome sat on her sofa hugging her body size pillow. She put her head on it and stared at her plasma television blankly. She couldn't believe what happened.

((Flashback))

Inuyasha reached over the table and held her hand in his.

"Thank you Kagome. Thank you for giving me a chance."

After Kagome had officially become his girlfriend, they both concentrated on finishing their meals. Occasionally they would exchange a few words, saying how delicious the meals were, or how beautiful the restaurant was. Because they were both focusing on their food, it didn't take them long to finish. Soon enough, Inuyasha took care of the bill and brought Kagome out of the restaurant.

They were cruising around the neighborhood, enjoying the evening sky and the cool breeze. Kagome closed her eyes and allowed the gentle wind tickle her face and hair. Inuyasha studied her face from the corner of his eyes. Somehow the wind and the moonlight made Kagome extra beautiful. She looked like a goddess that should not be tainted. He almost felt guilty for what he was doing to her. She seemed so innocent and pure.

"Did you enjoy the meal?"

"Yes I did. Thank you Inuyasha. It was delicious."

Inuyasha drove to a park and opened the moon roof. Inuyasha pressed a button and reclined both his seat and Kagome's. Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she felt her seat reclining.

"Um…Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome put her hand into her purse, holding the pepper spray that Sango had given her earlier.

"Can you see the stars? The sky is so clear tonight; you can even see those faint lights coming from the stars."

Kagome relaxed and let go of the pepper spray. "Yea, you're right."

They both laid there looking at the sky quietly. The silence was not a bit awkward, rather it was quite comfortable. Kagome dozed off unknowingly when the wind lightly caressed her face.

Inuyasha looked at the girl sleeping next to him. He had an urge to kiss her but he held back. He didn't want to cheat on his girlfriend that soon. Inuyasha's face was inches away from hers. He was so deep into his thoughts; he hadn't noticed the girl was now awake.

Kagome thought she could die from surprise. She woke up and saw Inuyasha's golden orbs looking into hers and his face was hardly apart from hers. She could feel his breathing on her cheeks.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered his name.

Inuyasha's sharp hearing brought him back into reality. He noticed the girl had woken up and he backed off immediately. He tried to hide the blush on his face, so he looked outside of the window and studied the different plants despite the darkness.

"Did…did I wake you?"

Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha's face was burning so hot that he thought he could die.

"Let's get you home."

Kagome was slightly disappointed but she concurred anyway. Inuyasha started the car again and drove her back home with her directions.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood in front of the building; Kagome took out her keys but she didn't open the door. She stood there playing with her keys. Inuyasha took the cue and closed the distance between them. He took a few steps forward and lowered his head a little. Kagome's body stiffened. _'Oh my God, is he going to kiss me? Is he? Is he?' _She looked up and saw his eyes looking passionately into hers. She melted. She closed her eyes and let her date initiate. Inuyasha was hesitating whether he should kiss her which would signal the start of their courtship. Kikyo's face popped up into his mind, also Sesshomaru's stoic face. He had to choose between his girlfriend and company. He shook his head to clear his mind. He closed the distance completely and let their lips meet.

((End Flashback))

Kagome shrieked as she remembered that moment again. It wasn't her first kiss. Her first kiss was stolen by her first boyfriend who was extremely dull and boring. He loved her nevertheless, but she just wasn't attracted to him. She had such a hard time breaking things off with him. The kisses she had with him were nothing like the one she shared with Inuyasha. It was fiery, while the ones she had were distant.

'_Inuyasha, what have you done to me?'_

Kagome yawned. _'Okay, time for bed.'_

* * *

The birds were chirping and the sun shone through the thin curtains. Inuyasha tossed his pillows while covering his face, and somehow hit the hated targets, the alarm clocks. He growled at the birds that bothered him every single morning. _'Somehow I'm going to slice them all up.'_ He was about to fall asleep when a small girl slammed his doors open and started pounding on him.

"Uncle Inuyasha! Get up! Play with me!" The young girl pretty much yelled into Inuyasha's ears. She grabbed those furry ears and started to pull.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Kira, stop pulling my ears."

Kira let the poor ears go. She hugged her uncle and happily said, "Daddy wants you to go downstairs."

Inuyasha put one of his hands on the little girl's shoulder, and brought the other to rub his sleepy eyes. "What time is it Kira?"

"It's eight."

Inuyasha reluctantly got off bed with the girl still in his arms. He put her down on the floor and started to push her to the door.

"Okay Kira, I need to change. Go to your daddy."

"Hai!" She said as she brought her hand up to head in a salute. She turned around, giggling, and started to skip to the staircase which would lead her to the kitchen.

Inuyasha closed his doors and walked to his closet. He randomly took out a shirt and pants; miraculously, they actually matched.

He was about to go out from his room when he saw his reflection in the mirror. _'I forgot something.'_

He went to his desk and took out a pill from the bottle that Miroku had given him. He popped it into his mouth and swallowed it. Within seconds, his hair turned from silver to black; his doggy ears on top of his head were changed into the ones humans had.

'_Okay, now I'm all set.'_

He grabbed his belongings and headed downstairs.

Sesshomaru was preparing breakfast for his daughter Kira. His wife Kagura was taking a morning shower in their bathroom. He had a white apron with red flowers on it. Inuyasha chuckled at the sight. _'Sesshomaru wearing an apron, now that's something you don't see everyday.'_

Sesshomaru heard his brother snickering. He turned around holding a spatula looking murderous. "Look, the maid called in sick today. Now keep your mouth shut or I'll put venom in your breakfast." He flexed his hand and his fingernails transformed to sharp claws.

A sweatdrop started to form on Inuyasha's forehead. He backed up and shook his head. When he saw Sesshomaru cooking again, he took the seat next to Kira's.

Sesshomaru put the food onto different plates and set them on the table. "So Inuyasha, tell me what happened last night."

Inuyasha keh'ed, "That wench is so stupid. Nothing could happen between us." He blushed slightly when he remembered what he did. The kiss surprised even himself. It was …magical, if that word could describe how he felt.

"From that look of yours, it looks like you two kissed."

Kira's face glowed. "Who kissed under a tree? Unlce Inuyasha? With who? Tell Kira please!"

Sesshomaru glared at his daughter, and she immediately stopped whining.

"Look Sesshomaru, just leave this to me. You don't need to know any details."

Inuyasha said with his eyes closed and he continued to munch his food.

* * *

Kagome sat in front of her desk in the office. She stared at the monitor screen, reliving last night's date. She was basically in her own world, and an alert popped up on her screen. She almost jumped from her chair. _'It's Souta! It has taken him long enough.'_ She directed the cursor to the alert. She clicked several buttons and opened the email that her brother had just sent her. She downloaded the documents attached into her secured folder.

She opened the files and started to examine his brother's magic. She could understand nothing. It was a whole bunch of formulas and calculations, but she could apprehend his message.

_Onee-chan, I know you're not going to understand any of the calculations, so don't bother trying to decipher those 'codes.' You just need to print it out and give it to the Production Department. They'll know what to do. You can give this any title you like, but make sure it sounds romantic. It is targeted to the female market. I'm working on the male cologne. I'll send it to you once I'm done. _

Kagome sighed and leaned on her chair. She knew she could count on him. She printed out a copy of the directions, and got up from her chair. She walked to Sango's table. "Sango-san, do you mind making about fifty copies of this, and hand one copy to each of the employees in the Production Department?"

Sango took the paper from Kagome, and upon seeing the first formula on the paper M1V1M2V2, she knew right away what it was.

"Souta has created another miracle, hasn't he?"

Kagome's mouth hung open slightly. "How do you know what it is?"

Sango smiled. "Unlike you, Kagome-san, I do have a little knowledge in chemistry."

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled back. "Hai, hai."

"Alright, Kagome-san. Everyone in that branch will have a copy of this by noon."

Kagome nodded, "Thank you Sango-san. Is there anything for me today?"

Sango looked through the numerous papers on her desk. She took out several folders and handed it to Kagome.

"Here, please look them over. They are about expanding our market to Europe and America. It will probably increase the company's profit significantly. These are all the possible ways to do it. Be really careful though, Kagome-san, the people who proposed the ideas…well I don't have a good hunch about them."

Kagome took the folders and looked at the one on the top. "Naraku…huh?"

* * *

Inuyasha leaned on the wall of the dancing room. He saw his girlfriend practicing the dance moves, following the beat of her songs, moving her body gracefully. It was no wonder that she was so famous and successful.

Her body was covered with sweat, and the scent of it drove Inuyasha crazy. He felt like he had to have her right there, right then. He controlled his urge until her break time.

Kikyo wiped her face and neck with a towel; she smiled at him. _'That's it.' _Inuyasha thought, and he started to tell everyone to leave the room to give them privacy. He grabbed several towels from the bathroom which was attached to the room, and covered the surveillance cameras with them.

"Inuyasha honey, what are you doing?"

Inuyasha smirked. He walked closer to her and held her body closer to his. He nuzzled his face on her neck, breathing in her exotic scent. "Isn't it pretty clear to you of what I want to do?"

Kikyo could hear the urgency in his voice. She relaxed herself and let him have his way with her. She would just see this as a stress-release intermission.

…(Hustling and panting)…

After a while, Kikyo sat up from the mattresses in a corner of the room, putting her clothes back on.

"Are you sure that this concert will really get her?"

Inuyasha looked at her half naked body. He undid the shirt that she had just put on. He nibbled her shoulder to her neck, then down south.

He whispered, "Yea, probably."

Kikyo closed her eyes in ecstasy. "If it were that easy, that girl is pretty naïve and stupid."

Inuyasha agreed and pushed her back onto the mattress.

"Get ready for round two babe."

* * *

Kagome took out a box from her freezer, and without defrosting it, she put it into the microwave. She set the minutes and went back to her papers spread all over her dining table. She had read all of the proposals, and the one that bothered her the most was the one submitted by a guy named Naraku Kosada. She noticed that her grandfather hired him not long before he passed away, and after requesting a resume to be faxed from Sango, she looked over his record.

He had no previous experience in the fashion industry, but he was an expert at engineering and computer science. He had been a co-executive of an engineering company, H.A.C.K., Highly Advanced Chida & Kosada, but Kagome had heard a while ago that the company was in danger of bankruptcy. _'Maybe that's why he quit his job.' _His score on the employee exam was mediocre. Kagome did not understand at all how he had gotten hired; maybe her grandfather thought it would be a good idea to get someone who knew a bit of mechanical engineering It was all a puzzle to her. She also noted that he had done nothing for the company, and this proposal was the only thing he had done. She convinced herself on that point: he had just gotten hired for about two weeks.

Kagome walked over to the microwave and checked the time, only half a minute more till her microwave dinner was done. She leaned on her kitchen counter and waited. She took out her steaming dinner when she heard a 'ding'.

'_This Naraku…just as Sango said, I don't have a good feeling about this guy either. Maybe I should postpone the idea of expanding the company…just for now.'_

When Kagome had just decided to delay her ambition, her cell phone rang. The caller ID told Kagome that it was her boyfriend who was calling. Kagome put down her dinner right away, swallowed whatever that she had in her mouth, cleared her throat, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Kagome answered the phone with her voice as sweet as possible.

The other end came a soft chuckling, "I love your voice Kagome."

Kagome blushed, and embarrassed; she felt as if she was caught in the act of hypocrisy.

"I meant that comment. Anyways, Kagome, I made a mistake regarding Kikyo's concert. It's actually next week. It's funny how no one had found out about it, ne? Well, my point is, I pre-ordered two tickets to her concert, it's on a Sunday. Do you think you can make it?"

Kagome smiled, and she said 'yes' enthusiastically.

* * *

Author's Message Board:

Don't kill me for Inuyasha/Kikyo fluff…I promise it's not permanent. Please bear with it.

* * *

Thanks to** KAGOME1514** for being my beta (She actually beta my fict. when she was about to sign off! lol! Thanks a whole bunch kag-chan) 


End file.
